


careful

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An honest plea for Nasir to take care with the newly discovered power he has over Agron. Spoilers from Episode 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	careful

“You heed my words,” Nasir pointed out.  
  
Agron barely lifted his head from the floor, eyes seeking out the shadow of the man that was lounging against doorway of the small room. The candle illuminated Nasir’s face, a small reprieve in the otherwise dark sanctuary. The people were still out and buzzing over the duel between Spartacus and Gannicus, something that Agron would much rather forget. Even while cursing the man’s name, Agron could still recognize the powerful asset that just left their walls, their cause. The number of gladiators within their ranks was diminishing at an alarming rate, leaving them with nothing but house slaves with no training.  
  
It was a heavy thought.  
  
“I know not of what you speak,” Agron finally answered, rolling over to face the wall, his bare back to Nasir. It was more of a tease than anything else, his light smile hidden by position. Agron could not take frustrations out on the Syrian. He didn’t think himself physically capable of it.   
  
Nasir was silent when he moved, the only hint of him coming closer being the increase of light. He settled himself against Agron’s side, a warm comfort to them both. “Lies,” Nasir accused, setting the candle down beside them and coaxing Agron onto his back once. “You broke haste at my word, disarmed without second thought.”  
  
Agron willingly accepted Nasir’s body sprawled out over his own, slight in weight and stature. The protectiveness that rose in his chest was unwarranted, but no less fierce. Nasir could protect himself. He was no gladiator, but he was small, quick, and had powerful allies at his command.  
  
“I heed your words,” Agron agreed, stroking Nasir’s still-damp hair away from his face with gentle fingers. The tenderness was there between them, something so soft and delicate that Agron needed to be careful. Such powerful hands were not meant to handle delicate things. “I heed your words, I care for your thoughts. Take caution with this new found power you have over me.”  
  
It was a sincere plead. Agron was not accustomed to such things. Duro had once been his common sense, his conscience, and his heart. The weeks following his passing were days he would not care to relive again—wandering around as if off balance, missing something to keep him stable and yet finding nothing. His independence came swiftly, incomplete but a necessity, and Agron could feel it threatened again as Nasir looked down into his eyes.  
  
“You speak of caution?” Nasir mumbled, his lips finding Agron’s jaw warmly. “Are you sure you took no injury to the head?”  
  
Agron managed to pull a hand away from Nasir’s body with much reluctance, licking his fingertips and reaching out to extinguish the candle and plunge them into darkness. It was easier like that, hiding in the dark when he didn’t trust himself or his eyes.  
  
“My head remains clear yet,” Agron said softly, his hand blindly reaching out to settle at Nasir’s cheek. They were both still damp from the rain, but the cool chill was easily chased away by their combined warmth. His thumb swept over the seam of the man’s lips, smiling into the darkness at the kiss the digit was given.  
  
Their kiss was a slow one, unable to keep smiles from face long enough to deepen in. The swelling of Agron’s lip from the fucking Gaul’s fist was another concern to be heeded. They resorted to soft pecks, lips brushing against one another between dragging in slow breaths. Every movement set fire to Agron’s core, the simple shifting of Nasir’s legs to get comfortable, or the rise and fall of his torso. There was so much he wanted to do to Nasir, so much to feel and taste. He wanted to have every inch of the man memorized, his scent forever on his person and his mark to bear.  
  
Agron allowed Nasir to tangle their fingers together, to bring their hands up over his head and pin him to the ground. The action was taken a step too far, judging by the sharp wince and hiss of breath from Nasir.   
  
“Your wound troubles you still,” Agron said, removing one hand from Nasir’s in order to cradle the man close as turned them onto their sides. The position was more favorable to Nasir’s wound, allowing them to still remain close without much issue. They had taken to spending the nights together since the beginning, after the attempt on Spartacus’ life and the forging of a strong bond. There was a comfort in this now, the feeling of Nasir’s head pillowed on Agron’s bicep as they stared at one another in the darkness.  
  
Agron watched as Nasir’s lips parted in thought only to close again. A hand fell to his cheek, warm and solid, before Nasir brought their faces close enough for foreheads to touch. “I will take care if you will,” Nasir whispered, lips brushing against Agron’s with every word.  
  
That warmth was back again, blooming in his chest and spreading through to his fingertips and toes. His agreement was sealed with a kiss, mindful of his swollen lip, breaking with a shared smile in the dark.


End file.
